Ruby, de 'Luchtshaman'
by Irisuchanu
Summary: Ruby is een Luchtshaman. Dat is iemand die natuurlijk shaman is en kracht heeft van de lucht. Haar Spirit is Blake, een Zeearend. Ruby is op zoek naar nieuwe vrienden. Dan komt ze Trey tegen. Is het vriendschap of liefde?
1. Biografie

**Biografie:  
**

Naam: Ruby  
Leeftijd: 14  
Haarkleur: Donkerblond  
Oogkleur: Hemelblauw  
Kleding: Een donkerrode t-shirt met lange mouwen en een witte bodywarmer. Verder een lange zwarte spijkerbroek en donkerrode schoenen.  
Familie : Moeder, vader, een zusje en een kat.  
Hobby's: Tekenen, naar de sterren kijken.  
Biografie: Ze aardig en grappig. Ze komt van het westen van Japan.  
Ruby houdt van Skyboarden. Ruby heeft vaak een skybril op (behalve s'nachts).  
Haar woonplaats is: Trinten. Ruby de kracht van de lucht. Ze heeft 2 waaiers, dat zijn haar wapens. Haar droom is om ooit te vliegen. En ze heeft een oogje op Trey.  
Geest: Blake (een Zeearend)

Over haar dorp Trinten:  
Trinten is niet te vinden op een landkaart.  
De Trinteanen ,de mensen daar, wonen in boomhutten om dichterbij de lucht te zijn.  
In het dorpje, onder een grote holle boom. is er een tempel.  
Daar ligt de Hemelkristal, die altijd blauw is als ze hemel zelf.  
Bijna alle Trinteanen hebben een vogel (voor hun luchtpost) of een kat (helpt hun bij hun werk of vinden de weg).

Skyboarden is een sport in Trinten.  
Het is een board die werkt om lucht.

* * *

**Dit is de biografie van mijn shaman king karakter.  
Dit is mijn eerste nederlandse verhaal, en ik hoop dat ik het zo goed doe...  
En shaman king is niet van mij.**


	2. De ontmoeting

**Dit is mijn eerste hoofdstuk khoop dat jullie het leuk vinden ;)**

* * *

"Ruby! Je kan veel sneller!" zegt Blake in haar hoofd. 

"Kom op! ontwijk die vuilnisbak. En pas op die mens!"

"Jaja, heb ik gezien." antwoord Ruby en skyboard op de mevrouw heen, die verschrikt naar haar kijkt.

"Sorry!" schreeuwt ze nog naar de mevrouw. "Pas op!" schreeuwt Blake weer.

Ruby ziet een grote grijse container. Ze twijfelt niet en gaat sneller.

"Wat ga je doen??!! STOP!!!" schreeuwt Blake paniekerig.

"Hey! Vertrouw me! Ik weet wat ik doe! En trouwens JIJ wou toch dat ik sneller ging?" zegt Ruby terug.

Ze steeds dichterbij die container en dan springt ze met haar skyboard eroverheen.

Ruby hoort een zucht van opluchting in haar hoofd.

"Ik zei het toch?!" zegt Ruby tegen Blake.

"Jaja..." zegt Blake dan weer.

"Hier rechtsaf en je moet sneller!" Blake begint weer te commanderen.

Ruby zucht. "Ruby! pas op die jon-" Ruby onderbreekt hem.

"BLAKE!!!! Man! Hou je snavel nou eens!!!" schreeuwt Ruby.

Nadat Ruby dat had gezegt botste ze tegen een jongen op en ze viel op de grond.

"Au!" zegt Ruby als ze recht op gaat zitten.

"Gaat het?" Ruby kijkt ophoog en ziet een jongen met blauw, stekelig, haar en donkerblauwe ogen.

'Wat is ie leuk!' denkt Ruby en ze knikt en bloost.

Ze kijkt de andere kant op. Daar liggen tassen met boodschappen eruit.

'Die heb ik dus..' Dan schiet haar iets te binnen.

"O man! Het spijt me vreselijk!" zegt Ruby met een rood hoofd en ze doet de boodschappen terug in de tassen.

"Het geeft niet! Ik maak me eerder zorgen over je knie." zegt de jongen en hurkt neer naast Ruby.

"Dat is een lelijke wond." zegt hij. Nu kijkt Ruby naar haar knie.

Er zit een grote schaafwond die bloed. "Nu je het zegt" zegt Ruby en kijkt de jongen aan.

De jongen kijkt haar ook aan en ze blozen allebei. Ze kijken allebei naar de grond.

"Uhm, ik denk dat beste is dat je even met mij gaat. Ik heb wel wat verbandspullen." zegt de jongen en staat op.

"Oke, is goed." antwoord Ruby. De jongen steekt zijn hand uit naar Ruby en glimlacht.

Ruby pakt de hand en staat op.

"Trouwens, ik ben Trey." zegt Trey. "Ik ben Ruby... Enne, Trey je kan mijn hand wel weer loslaten hoor." zegt Ruby.

"Oja, t-tuurlijk!" zegt Trey blozend en laat haar hand los. Hij loopt naar haar skyboard en pakt het op.

"Is deze van jou?" vraagt Trey en loopt terug naar Ruby. Ze knikt. "Cool! Meschien kan je hier op zitten, voor je knie."

Ruby pakt de skyboard en ze drukt de blauwe knop voorop haar skyboard.

"Eigelijk heb ik dat nog nooit geprobeerd." zegt ze en gaat er op zitten. Haar benen zitten aan de zijkant.

Trey kijkt er naar. De skyboard wiebelt even, Ruby gaat een stukje achterover en dan is het recht. Trey glimlacht en gaat naast

Ruby lopen. "Zeg, waarom had je zo haast?" vraagt hij dan.

"Ik was aan het trainen." antwoord ze. "Trainen? Waarvoor?" vraagt hij weer.

"Ow, er is elk jaar een wedstrijd bij ons in het dorp." antwoord Ruby. Trey glimlacht.

Ruby glimlacht terug. Even later komen ze bij een japanse huis aan.

Trey belt aan en er doet een kleine jongen open. Ruby kijkt naar beneden en lacht.

"Hey Trey, heb je de boodschappen?" vraagt hij. "Jep, maar er is wel een ongelukje gebeurd."

"Heeft Yoh een verbandtrommel in huis?" vraagt Trey. "Uh, ik denk het wel."

zegt de jongen en hij kijkt naar Ruby. "Oja, Morty dit is Ruby. Ruby dit is Morty." zegt Trey.

"Hey!" zeggen ze alletwee. Even later. Ruby zit op een stoel en Trey rommelt in de kastjes.

"Yoh? waar licht de verbandtrommel?" vraagt Trey als Yoh in de keuken komt.

"Hier." zegt Yoh en opent de kastdeur voor Trey's gezicht.

"Juist ja.." zegt Trey grijsend en pakt het verbandtrommel.

"Zeg, wie is dit?" vraagt Yoh en wijst naar Ruby.

"Ik ben Ruby Wiane" antwoord Ruby.

Trey pakt een rolletje verband en verbindt Ruby's knie.

"Mijn naam is Yoh Asakura." zegt Yoh. "En hoe is dat gebeurd?"

"Ze is gevallen." zegt Trey en hij stopt met verbinden.

"Ben je klaar?" vraagt Ruby.

"Ja," antwoord hij.

"En... jullie wonen hier allemaal samen??" vraagt Ruby dan.

"Ja en we-" zegt Yoh totdat hij ondebroken wordt.

"Yoh! Trey! Waar zijn jullie mee bezig?!" zegt een meisje in de deuropening.

"h-hey, Anna!" zegt Yoh bang.

"Nou we-" begint Trey.

"Hij heeft me geholpen." zegt Ruby snel.

"Oh, waarmee dan wel?" vraagt Anna.

"Nou ik was gevallen en Trey heeft me geholpen." zegt Ruby en staat op.

"Hmm, oke, Trey! heb je het eten mee gebracht?" vraagt Anna.

"Ja Anna!" zegt Trey vlug.

'Volgends mij zijn Yoh en Trey bang voor haar.' zegt Blake in haar hoofd.

'Blake ik denk dat het beter is dat je even in het kristal gaat.' zegt Ruby tegen Blake in haar hoofd.

Blake gaat in het kristal dit in haar waaier zit. Hij gloeit even en Anna kijkt ernaar.

Ruby legt haar hand er vlucht op en glimlacht naar Anna.

Anna kijkt Ruby aan en dan kijkt ze naar Trey en Yoh.

"Yoh, Trey! Ga even 20 rondjes om het huis rennen." zegt Anna.

"Moet dat?" zeggen Yoh en Trey vermoeiend.

"Ja dat moet!" Anna kijkt met haar boze blik de jongens aan.

Trey en Yoh beginnen al te rennen.

Ruby stond daar maar en Anna keek naar Ruby's waaier.

"Ben jij een shaman?" vraagt Anna

Ruby kijkt verschrikt naar Anna. 'Hoe weet ze dat nou weer?

* * *

**Wil je weten hoe dit verdr gaat? W8 dan op hoofdstuk 2.**

**Please R&R:D **


	3. Ik ben een shaman

**Dit is mijn 2de hoofdstuk, ENJOY!! **

* * *

Anna staat te wachten en Ruby krijgt het al behoorlijk warm. 

"Nou? Ben je shaman of niet?" zegt Anna toonloos.

"Ehm, nou.. ik... ja, ik ben een shaman." zegt Ruby langzaam.

"Nou was dat nou zo moeilijk?" zegt Anna.

Blake komt ondertussen uit haar waaier.

"Jeetje, wat is het daar krap." zegt Blake en sprijdt zijn vleugel uit.

Dan ziet Blake Anna, dan kijkt Blake terug naar Ruby.

"Blake! Heb ik gezegt dat je eruit mocht?!" Ruby kijkt Blake een beetje boos aan.

"Hé! Als jij nou een groter kristal had, dan was ik er niet uit gegaan!!" zegt Blake boos terug.

"Wow, wat een smoes zeg!" zegt Ruby.

Blake vliegt naar Ruby en pikt haar op haar voorhoofd.

"Au! AU! kap daar mee!!" zegt Ruby en klap op zijn kop.

Anna pakt haar ketting en pakt daar mee Blake.

"Hééé!! Wat is..?!" Blake probeert uit de ketting te komen.

"Stil!" zegt Anna en Blake was meteen stil.

Ruby zucht.

"Je moet je geest beter onder controle houden." zegt Anna.

"Wat?" Ruby kijkt Anna aan.

"Je hoorde me wel!" Anna kijkt Ruby koud aan, wat Ruby rillingen bezorgt.

Anna laat Blake gaan, die meteen Ruby vliegt en op haar schouder gaat zitten.

"Ze is eng.." fluistert Blake tegen Ruby.

"Ik weet het, ik weet het." fluistert terug.

"Dat hoorde ik!" zegt Anna.

Ruby gaat weer zitten op haar stoel.

"Maar Anna, dit gaat niet over controle, dit gaat over lol." zegt Ruby lachend.

"Hmph, het zal wel." zegt Anna ten slotte en ze gaat naar de woonkamer.

En Ruby zit nog steeds in de keuken samen met Blake.

"Zal ik ze het vertellen?" vraagt Ruby aan Blake.

Blake springt over naar de keuken tafel.

"Wat bedoel je?" vraagt Blake en kijkt naar buiten.

"Dat ik een... luchtshaman ben." zegt Ruby en kijkt naar de grond.

"Ho! Ho! Wacht eens even, even terugspoelen!" zegt Blake en kijkt verschrikt naar Ruby.

"Dat mag niet! Dan wil zeker ook ons dorp veraden?!" Blake kijkt boos.

Ruby kijkt naar Blake.

"Nee! N-natuurlijk niet!" Ruby kijkt naar buiten.

"Ik wil gewoon niet alles geheim houden." zegt Ruby en ze loopt naar het raam.

Blake kijkt haar aan.

"Maar als je iets verteld, dan herhaalt het verleden zich." zegt hij.

Ruby kijkt naar buiten.

"Geloof me, het verleden zal zich niet nog eens herhalen." zegt Ruby.

"Ik vind het geen goed idee, je moet het hen niet vertellen." zegt Blake.

Ruby voelt de woede opstijgen, ze krijgt het warm en tegelijker tijd koud vanbinnen.

"Ik mag niks van jou!" zegt Ruby kwaad en kijkt naar Blake.

Blake kijkt verschrikt naar Ruby.

"Ik mag niks vertellen van jou, en ik word steeds gecommandeerd!!" Ruby begint nu een beetje te schreeuwen.

"Ruby! Rustig!" zegt Blake en kijkt naar het raam.

Het begint hard te waaien, de bomen lijken wel bang te zijn voor de wind, omdat ze zo heen worden gewaaid.

"Nee! Niks Rustig! JE COMMANDEERD ME WEER!!!" schreeuwt Ruby en het begint harder te waaien.

"R-ruby!!" zegt Blake en wijst naar zijn vleugel naar buiten.

Ruby kijkt naar buiten en schrikt.

Buiten waait het als er een orkaan aan komt.

"Onee.. wat heb ik gedaan?.." stamelt Ruby.

Ondertussen in de woonkamer.

Anna zit een soap op tv te kijken en wendt ze haar blik af naar buiten.

Ze loopt naar het raam en kijkt naar buiten. "Wat is hier aan de hand?" vraagt ze aan zichzelf.

Ruby rent naar de deur.

"Wat ga je doen?" vraagt Anna.

"De jongens zoeken en het weer stoppen." zegt Ruby snel en doet de deur met een klap dicht.

* * *

**Einde van Hoofstuk 2! R&R please!**


	4. Vreemde woorden

**Dit is hoofdstuk 3!! **

* * *

Ruby rent de straat uit en het begint te regenen. 

"O man! Wat heb ik toch gedaan?!" zegt Ruby wanhopig.

Blake vliegt naast haar.

"Het was jou schuld niet en-" zegt Blake maar dan wordt hij onderbroken door Ruby.

"Het IS mijn schuld!!" Ruby krijgt bijna tranen in ogen maar die veegt ze weg.

"Waar zijn ze eigelijk?" vraagt Blake.

Ruby rent wat harder.

"Ik weet het niet! En als ze iets overkomt dan..dan.. is het allemaal MIJN SCHULD!!!" Huilt Ruby.

Blake stopt met vliegen.

"Nu is het genoeg! Hou op met die gejammer!" schreeuwt Blake.

Ruby stopt en kijkt Blake verschrikt aan.

"Ruby, het was jouw schuld niet! En wordt weer de zelfverzekerende Ruby!" Blake kijkt Ruby streng aan.

"Je hebt gelijk, ik moet niet zo zeuren." zegt Ruby en zet haar Skybril op.

"Ah! Zo ken ik Ruby weer!" zegt Blake blij.

"Ach, hou je snavel." zegt Ruby met een glimlach.

"Jep, dat is onze Ruby.."zegt Blake minder vrolijk.

>Bij Trey en Yoh

"Ongelooflijk, 10 km rennen!" zegt Yoh vermoeiend en rent steeds langzamer, wat nu meer op wandelen lijkt.

"Jaa!" Zegt Trey nu ook vermoeiend en stopt even.

Hij kijkt naar de lucht die heel donker is.

Yoh kijkt naar Trey en dan kijkt hij waar hij naar kijkt.

"Er komt een stormpje aan.." zegt hij.

"Een storm**pje**?!" zegt Trey kijkt verbaast naar Yoh.

Yoh moet lachen.

De donkere lucht komt steeds dichterbij en voor ze het weten regent en waait het.

"Man! Wat een storm!" zegt Trey dan zit hij Ruby aan komen rennen.

"Yoh, Trey! Ik heb jullie gevonden!" hijgt Ruby.

Dan ziet Trey voor het eerst Blake.

"Hé! Ben jij ook een shaman?" vraagt Yoh en wijst naar Blake.

"Ehm.. ja.." zegt Ruby.

"Waarom hebje niks gezegt?" vraagt Trey.

Ruby kijkt Trey aan.

"Nou... ikke.. ehm.." begint Ruby.

"Zeg, ik wil niet onderbreken maar, Ruby, heb je geen Storm te stoppen?" zegt Blake.

"Storm te stoppen?" vraagt Yoh.

Ruby draait zich om en kijkt naar de lucht.

Ze pakt haar waaier en houd die omhoog.

"Blake ga in de Waaier!!" schreeuwt ze.

Blake verschijnt in haar waaier en het gloeit lichtblauw.

"Wat ga je doen?" vraagt Trey verbaast.

"Die storm stoppen, het is tenslotte mijn schuld." zegt Ruby.

"Hoezo, **jou **schuld?" vraagt Yoh.

"Dat leg ik later wel uit." zegt Ruby.

Ruby doet vreemde bewegeningen met haar Waaier.

"Kial Misur Tuoo Lisrira Milate!!" Schreeuwt Ruby.

Trey en Yoh kijken verbaast naar haar.

"Sauï Lirias Wuyna Kumta Resmisia!!!" Schreeuwt Ruby.

De wind is rustiger geworden en het regent nog maar een beetje.

"Yumika..." zegt Ze tenslotte en het klaart op.

"Wow..." zeggen Trey en Yoh tegelijk.

Blake komt uit haar waaier.

"Geweldug gedaan Ruby!" zegt hij

Ruby glimlacht en dan wordt het zwart voor haar ogen en valt ze flauw.

Trey kan haar nog maar net opvangen.

"Ruby? Ruby!" zegt Trey.

Maar Ruby zegt niks

* * *

**R&R please!! en de vreemde woorden die ik gebruikte is geen taal het is wat ik zelf bedacht heb.. :D**


	5. Ziek

**Haai! Dit is hoofdstuk 4!! Enjoy!! **

* * *

Het is alweer een dag geleden dat Ruby flauwviel. 

Blake was best bezorgt en hij denkt na over Ruby's woorden.

'Ze wou vertellen dat ze een luchtshaman was. En meschien reageerde me ik te bezorgt...' denkt Blake in zijn hoofd.

"Dit is al de 3e keer dat dit gebeurd, Ruby. Telkens als jij die woorden uitspreekt gaat het mis... Dat is een slecht teken. Ben jij dan wel echt de uitverkorende? Ben jij dan wel echt diegene die dit aankan?" zegt hij.

Dan...

"Hoebedoel Blake?" zegt een stem, het was Trey.

"Trey! Heb je alles gehoord?!" zegt Blake verschrikt.

"Uhuh.." zegt Trey knikkend.

Blake zucht.

"Hoe is het nu met haar?" vraagt Trey.

"Ik weet het niet... Ze is nog niet wakker geworden..." antwoord Blake.

Het was stil, zo stil dat je een kat had horen sluipen naar zijn prooi.

Trey brak de stilte, "Waar praatte je zonet over?" vraagt Trey.

Blake zuchtte. "Daar zal ik later wel op terug komen." zegt Blake en vloog naar het balkon.

"Wat ga je doen?" vraagt Trey en stond op.

"Ik moet even iets doen... Ik ben tegen de avond terug...Wil je hier bij Ruby blijven?" vraagt Blake.

Hij knikte en Blake vloog weg.

Trey ging weer zitten en keek naar Ruby die lag te slapen.

Hij moest blozen, toen klopte er iemand op de deur en het ging open.

Het was Yoh.

'Hey.. Hoe gaat het nu met haar?" vroeg Yoh en liep naar binnen.

"Hmm... ze slaapt..." zei Trey.

Het was weer stil.

"Waar is Blake eigenlijk?" vroeg Yoh dan.

"Ik heb geen idee, hij vloog weg en zei dat hij de avond terug is.." antwoorde Trey. "Volgens mij ging het over Ruby."

"Hmmm, dat kan..." zei Yoh.

Toen, kneep Ruby haar ogen stevig dicht, er drupte water over haar wang.

"Ruby!" zei Trey. "Yoh, breng een nat doekje."

"Ik ben al onderweg!" zei Yoh die al uit de kamer was.

De waaier (die kristal) die naast haar lag, gaf licht, en ging weer weg, aan, uit, aan, uit.

Het was hetzelfde tempo als haar ademhaling.

"Huh? Wat gebeurt er met je?" vroeg Trey zich bezorgt af.

Toen kwam Yoh aangerent met een nat doekje en legde em op haar voorhoofd.

De kristal ging zachter gloeien, haar ademhaling was nu ook wat langzamer.


	6. Het verhaal

**Hii dit is hoofdstuk 5 enjoy:D**

* * *

Ruby deed langzaam haar ogen open.

Ze voelde zich vreemd in haar hoofd.

Toen merkte ze pas dat ze in bed lach.

"Wa..wat is er gebeurt?" fluisterde Ruby tegen zichzelf.

"Wacht eens even... ik hoorde Trey's stem... dus hij was hier..." zei ze en kreeg een vreemd gevoel in haar maag.

Ze keek naar buiten ze zag dat het s'middags was.

Ruby stapte uit haar bed en ging zachtjes de trap af.

Ze hoorde stemmen.

"Wat was er nou gebeurt met Ruby?" Het was Yoh's stem.

"Ja, daar ben ik nu ook benieuwd naar" Dat was Trey.

"Goed dan." Zei Blake's stem.

Ruby hart stond even stil.

'Gaat hij het verhaal vertellen? Hij was toch bang dat het verleden zich weer zal herhalen?

Waarom verteld hij het dan? Of... is het mijn... schuld?!'dacht Ruby geschokt.

Blake begon.

"Lang geleden, was er een meisje en.."

"wacht, zo beginnen sprookjes toch altijd?" zei Yoh.

"Laat me uitpraten!!!" schreeuwde Blake.

Hij ging verder.

"Lang geleden, was er een meisje, genaamd: Era. Zij was ook een luchtshaman. Op een dag ging ze naar een stad. Daar maakte ze vrienden. Althans dat dacht ze. Ze dacht dat haar 'vrienden' het wel mochten weten. En dus vertelde ze dat ze een luchtshaman was.

_'Ik ben een luchtshaman, er zijn ook andere shamanen. Watershamanen, Vuurshamanen, Aardeshamanen, Normale shamanen en Licht-en-duisternis-shamanen. We noemen hun de element-shamanen.' _

"Zei ze. ze nam haar 'vrienden' mee naar haar woonplaats. Haar luchtplaats; Trinten. De bewoners waren wel blij maar tegelijke tijd ook ongerust. Je wist natuurlijk nooit wat ze zouden doen. Totdat er iets vreselijks gebeurde. Haar vrienden waren ook shamanen. Normale shamanen maar ze waren niet bepaald aardig. Ze wouden testen of ze sterk waren dus hadden ze de helft van Trinten vernield. Toen kwamen de luchtshamanen en ze hebben met hun afgerekend. De bewoners waren helemaal niet blij.

_'Era, luchtshaman van Trinten, omdat je ons dorp en het hemelkristal in gevaar hebt gebracht. Wordt je verbannen uit Trinten, voor altijd. Net als je nakomelingen en andere genaraties.'_

"En Ruby is de uitverkorende. De uitverkorende om stormen te verkomen en de hoofdluchtshaman te worden. En dat is enorm hard."

Zei Blake ten slotte.

"Dus zo zit het in elkaar." zegt Anna die een wat van haar Thee nam. "Ik had wel eerder vande element-shamanen gehoord. Maar ik dacht altijd dat het een fabeltje was.

Blake schudde zijn kop. "Nee, ze zijn geen fabeltje. Ze bestaan. Alle 5."

"Maar, ik wil dat jullie het aan niemand door vertellen, ik wil niet dat het verleden zich herhaalt, oke?" zei Blake.

"Ja, is goed." Zei Morty.

"En kan Ruby hier een tijdje blijven? Dan kan ze weer op krachten komen." Zei Blake.

Iedereen keek naar Anna.

"Is goed, maar dan moet ze wel mee-trainen met de jongens en ook wat klusjes doen." zegt Anna kil.

"Oke." zegt Blake.

Ruby die had mee geluisterd, ging weer naar boven en kroop haar bed weer in. 'Ik mag hier blijven. Ik voel me best gelukkig, maar ik kijk op naar die trainingen...' dacht Ruby en toen viel ze in slaap.

* * *

**R&R!!!**


End file.
